Episode Guide
Season 1 Prologue - A New Enemy, Return of the Orichalcos The former Duel Monsters world Champion, Ricardo has just been dethroned by Scyl Alyseus. Left with nothing, he wanders the back alleyway of the city, reflecting on his defeat. A dark duelist shows up and challenges him to a duel. Ricardo, never turning down a challenge, accepts. During the duel, the Dark Duelist plays The Seal of Orichalcos, a card that increases his monsters attack points by 500 and is impervious to the effects of his opponent's Spell, Trap and Monster Effects. Turning even the weakest monster into a powerful engine of destruction. The power of the Orichalcos also takes with it, the soul of the duelist who lost. After a tough battle, Ricardo is eventually defeated and his soul is absorbed by the Orichalcos. Episode 1 - Travis the Trainee The Dark Duelist reports his success to his master, Valtor. It is revealed that Ricardo did not have the Egyptian God Card Slifer the Sky Dragon, their reason for targeting Ricardo. Valtor instructs his minion to defeat a duelist known as Travis the Trainee. Valtor believes he is in posession of one of the three Egyptian Gods. Travis the Trainee is reminicing on his friends, Joey and Matt who lost their souls to the Orichalcos. The Dark Duelist appears before Travis and challenges him to a duel. Travis accepts. The Dark Duelist uses The Seal of Orichalcos however is defeated when Travis summons his Egyptian God card Obelisk the Tormentor. The Dark Duelist says he has much further to go before he can face his master. Episode 2 - The Gods of the Sky and Sun Scyl Alyseus recieves a letter to meet someone on an island in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. Shortly after arriving, he is stopped by a guard who asks him to hand over his Egyptian God, Slifer the Sky Dragon. Alyseus refuses and the two begin to duel. Alyseus defeats him easily with Slifer and moves into the next room where he meets Valtor. Valtor explains that all the soldiers including Alyseus are clones of himself and that he plans to recreate the human race with an entire race comprised of only himself. Alyseus is an unaltered clone and therefore dosen't agree with Valtor's plans. They duel over possession of the Egyptian God and Alyseus is nearly defeated but uses Ring of Destruction to cause the duel to end in a tie. Alyseus escapes the facility and Valtor prepares the next step of his plan. Episode 3 - The Master and the Learner Travis is training his new friend Carlos, who has just started playing Duel Monsters. Travis explains that he recived an invitation from Scyl Alyseus to attend a tournament for the world championship. Carlos wishes to attend to but was not invited so he decides to tag along with Travis. After arriving at the tournament Alyseus laughs at Carlos, saying he does not want any two bit duelists in his tournament. Infuriated Carlos challenges Alyseus to a duel. Carlos is easily defeated but Alyseus allows him to participate because one of the contestants can't make it. Episode 4 - Hobo's and Mental Patients Travis the Trainee continues to train his friend Carlos. However Carlos feels he is progressing too slowly and dosen't think he'll ever be able to defeat his older brother, whom he despises. Carlos leaves to go to the local nightclub when he encounters a homeless man, who actually turns out to be one of Valtor's minions on patrol, looking for weak duelists. Carlos accepts the challenge and the duel begins. Meanwhile Travis is out searching for Carlos when he is attacked by a mental patient, Travis defeats him in a single move and learns that Valtor sent this person to try and defeat him. Carlos manages to defeat the Clone and Travis arrives. They make off for the first round of Scyl Alyseus' tournament. Carlos takes The Seal of Orichalcos from his defeated opponents duel disk before leaving. Episode 5 - The First Round Valtor plans near completion, with the creation of a new technology the "Mind Link" project, he has gained new powers over other humans and his Clones. Valtor sends his assassin Phoenix, on a mission to deliver something to his forward base in the city. Travis finds Carlos in a local nightclub and they make their way to the first round of Alyseus' tournament. upon arriving they find out Valtor has replaced one of the contestants with yet another of his Clone minions. Travis defeats this Clone stalling Valtors plans once again for the time being. Episode 6 - "Larthinox" Leslie, a boy intent on revenge, seeks out Travis the Trainee. along the way he encounters Jack and Amanda, who dislike Leslie. Valtor appears and saves Leslie from the two bullies. Then he offers Leslie the power of the Orichalcos. Upon activating the card Leslie is engulfed in power and becomes a new being, Larthinox. Episode 7 - Valtor's Council Valtor creates a council of members to assist him by taking on missions to help further his plans. The members include Larthinox, Phoenix and the Perfected Clone, Chimaria. Valtor sends Phoenix to take down Alyseus and Larthinox to destroy the people on Leslie's list. Chimaria is sent to destroy Travis the Trainee. Chimaria finds Carlos, and kills him. Then he makes his way for Travis himself Episode 8 - The Perfect Clone (Part 1) Travis the Trainee recives word of Carlos apparent demise, he tracks the mysterious call to an abandoned building in the city. Chimaria appears and attacks him. It is later revealed that Carlos in fact survived Chimaria's attack and is doing well, Carlos Sets off for the second round of Alyseus tournament. Meanwhile Travis engages in a fierce duel with Chimaria's Pentacle Deck. A fury of monsters that can be played as spell cards, but rise from the graveyard when they are discarded. Episode 9 - The Perfect Clone (Part 2) Travis the Trainee continues his battle with Chimaria, it seems he will be victorious after he summons Obelisk the Tormentor, however Chimaria has other plans for him. He summons a monster known as Pentacle Zero - Terra God, with over 10000 attack points; it instantly incinerates Obelisk. All hope seems to be lost for Travis the Trainee but he manages to summon a new Kryos monster, Radiant Kryos; which allows him to destroy Pentacle Zero and Chimaria, due to the effects of the Orichalcos making the damage real Chimaria's body is incinerated by the intense heat of the attack. The building collapses from the damage and Travis falls into the underground of the city. Episode 10 - A Blast from the Past Larthinox has destroyed nearly everyone on Leslie's list. Only Rob, one of the best Duel Academy students, and Travis the Trainee remain. Larthinox heads to the Eclipse Duel Academy to face Rob. They fight a fierce duel. Rob is determined to bring Leslie back, and partway into their duel Leslie remembers some of his memories with Rob, revealing that Rob was on of his best friends. Larthinox however regains control and summons May-Raias Zero - Tengoku God, and along with The Seal of Orichalcos, destroys Rob and seals his soul. Episode 11 - Reunions Travis the Trainee wakes up in an underground section of the city. He is confronted by his old friend Matt, who was released from the seal by Valtor and brainwashed into another one of his drones. A duel ensues and Travis is forced to defeat his friend. Meanwhile Carlos attends the second round of Alyseus' tournament... his opponent? his brother Devon. Devon easily defeats carlos and demands that he get more power if he even hopes of having a chance to defeat him. Carlos is infuriated and blames Travis for his past defeats. He then vows to destroy Travis and his Brother. Episode 12 - Phoenix Rising Alyseus is annoyed that Carlos ruined his tournament. He goes in search of Travis the Trainee but is kidnapped by one of Valtor's clones and taken to Valtors flagship - The Thunderchild. Phoenix tells Alyseus he must defeat him in a duel to take his God Card. Alyseus refuses to duel, so Phoenix offers him a cure to entice him. Alyseus accepts thinking the cure will heal his sickness. They take their duel to the top of the ship and both summon their most powerful monsters. Phoenix's Dead Zero - Jigoku God manages to defeat Alyseus' Slifer the Sky Dragon. Alyseus gains the upperhand and almost defeats Phoenix, but Phoenix uses Magic Cylinder to end Alyseus.